Forum:Gym Leader Meetings (All Regions Allowed)
This serves the purpose for welcoming new gym leaders, vacating a gym, or any reason a gym leader may need to talk with the others from all regions. This takes place on an island that is fairly close to all regions, and to show their love for their pokemon, they must get to the island using their pokemon for transportation. Then well the gym leaders discuss topics their pokemon can play in the fenced in area. 15/02/2013 Finn: ''He arrives at the island with his Lapras, he quickly calls his Lapras back and brings all his pokemon to the fenced in area letting them all out to play, when his Squirtle runs back to hom and bags to be picked up, Finn then walks back into the meeting room and waits.'' Jack: ''He arrives just after Finn on his Walrein's back, he takes his pokemon into the fenced area and lets them out, walking back into the room and sitting beside Finn'' Jin: ''He arrives at the island with his Hydrigon and calls him back. He lets out his Zoura, Houndoom and Weavile to play in the fenced in area. He picks up Blackie and sits across from Finn while petting Blackie Oh, hello. '''Finn & Jack: '"Hello!" Jin: Okay that was syncronized. I'm Jin-Dae Thornston. Jin for short. And this is Blackie, my Umbreon and Starter Pokemon. Finn: '"My names Finn, and this is Squirtle." '''Jack: '"My names Jack." '''Jamie: ''He arrives at the island on a petal dance, that is seemed to be supported by his Roserade and Bellossom. He smiles and lets all his pokemon, but Leafeon play in the fenced area'' Finn: '''"Ello." '''Jack: ''His Weavile comes running in and sits on his lap "Ello!" '''Darcy: 'She arrives at the Island with her Charizard. She calls him back in his pokeball and let's Nintales, Infernape, Arcanine and Emboar play in the fenced in area. She takes a double take at Jin Jin? Jin:'' He turns around in his chair'' Darcy! Darcy: ''She sits nexts to Jin. God it's been so long! '''Finn: '"Ello Darcy!" Jack: '''"Ello!" '''Stephie: ''She flies into the room on her Pigeot and lets the rest fly around in the fenced in area "Hai everyone." ''She sits in her seat and lets Pidgeot perch itslef on the back of her chair Jin: '''Hello. '''Darcy: Hello Finn, Jack, and unknown girl! Jin: ''*whispers to Darcy'* ''Who is Finn and Jack Darcy: ''*whispers back'*'' 'My cousins and your step-cousins. '''Finn: '"Ello!" His Squirtle attempts to climb up onto the table, but is to small '''Jack: ''He hands his Weavile some food'' Stephie: '''"My names Stephanie, but you can call me Stephie." '''Jin: Oh I remember you. Blackie hops onto the table and she walks around Finn: '"Well is this all the people coming?"'' 'Jack: '"Probably." '''S tephie: '''"We should wait longer, just in case." '''Indie: ''She flies in on her Togekiss, "H-Hey." '''Weiss: 'She enters the room with her Delibird following derply ''"Hey." '''Finn & Jack: '"Ello!" Stephie: '"Hai." ''She takes her Pidgeot into the fenced in area and comes back out with her Rufflet she then begins to feed him '''Cami: ''She comes flying in on her Heracross, and takes all her pokemon accept her Joltik into the fenced in area, she then sits beside Stephie "Ello everyone!" '''Indie: 'She goes and sits beside Cami, clutching her Eevee tight, letting her other Pokemon into the fenced area '' '''Sophie: 'She flie onto the island on her mother's Pigeot. She lets all but Luxray into the fenced area, before standing close to the exit, away from the twins Weiss: ''She goes to sit on a chair and her Delibird sits on her lap'' Finn: '"Well, I'm guessing this is it?" '''Jack: '"I'd say so." '''Stephie & Cami: ''They both nod in agrreance'' Sophie: ''She sits by Jamie, her eyes grey and dark'' Indie: ''She clutches her Eevee slightly tighter, looking at the twins, while nodding slowly and subtly'' Weiss: ''She is half listening and is petting her Delibird Mhm ''She mummbles Cami: '''"Well what should we talk about. Since we will all be seeing each other quite a bit." '''Indie: ''She shrugs and mumbles, "Notable challengers?" '''Weiss:' She giggles and says "Shwsh" She then blushes and looks down Finn: '''"Um, I guess we can talk about notable challengers." '''Indie: ''She thinks for a second, before mumbling, "Jordan Kyro?" '''Stephie: '"I heard he just beat the Snowpoint City gym, I guess I'm his next opponent." Indie: ''She smiles slightly, "H-He's good. Didn't even need to switch out pokemon with me. Watch out for his Chansey." '''Stephie: '"Meh, I can take him, my Staraptor and Pidgeot have been waiting to battle ever since I got the gym." Category:Roleplays